The Hero of Time's Return
by DanaeMariSkywalker
Summary: The Hero of Time returns to Hyrule from his adventures in Termina and he stops at a village along the way that contains more to him than he can possibly imagine. Post Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo. Only my original characters and places belong to me.**

**Author's Note: I know that the village of Ordon is a village in **_**Twilight Princess, **_**but I wanted to use it in this **_**Ocarina of Time **_**AU of mine. No flames please! Also, please read and review!**

**Prologue**

_A lone figure raced through the woods, blood running down a wound on her side. She clutched a small bundle wrapped in sky blue cloth as she sped towards her destination. Before long, she reached a sturdy wooden bridge held by strong rope._

_The woman slowed down from her frantic pace to a fast jog. She crossed the bridge and went through the large horizontally placed log that had a large hole in the center. She emerged in a small forest village with houses made from trees around the area. She sighed and then fell on her knees from exhaustion._

_When she arrived, a handful of children dressed in forest green and each surrounded by a small ball of colored light with tiny wings looked up at her. The young children all rushed away and hid behind some trees except for two who went to check up on her when she collapsed. A young boy and girl who looked older than their years ran to her and knelt by her side._

_The young boy had on forest green garb and a floppy green hat over his shaggy blonde hair. His brown eyes stared at the woman with concern and curiosity in their depths. A blue fairy, for that was what it was, flew over his head and followed him around._

_The young girl likewise wore a long-sleeved forest green shirt with a high neck and green shorts with a brown belt. Her green hair was held back by a green headband to match the rest of her ensemble. She gazed at the woman with eyes the color of the forest around her. She also had a fairy though it was green in color._

_The girl was about to voice her thoughts when the woman looked up at them with tears in her green eyes. She would be beautiful if not for the ugly bruise across her cheek along with the dirt and grime covering her face. Her long blonde hair hung loose and tangled about her shoulders. Pointed ears showed beneath her hair to define her as a Hylian. She wore a torn-up dark blue dress, which looked like it had seen better days._

_The woman looked imploringly at the two children and cried out, "Please, Please help me. I was told to come here for safety by a dear friend of mine. He told me to find the Great Deku Tree in Kokiri Forest so that he may help me with my predicament. I beg of you, for you must be the Kokiri, children of the forest, judging by your clothes and youthful look, to help me and bring me to your guardian. The fate of this land rests on your decision."_

_The Kokiri boy looked at his companion and asked his friend, "I think we should help her. She seems in desperate need of help. What do you think?"_

_The girl looked back at him and replied, "Kayne, I agree with you. She should be brought before the Deku Tree even though she is not one of us."_

_The woman gasped and inquired, "So you're really going to help me?" The two Kokiri nodded with comforting smiles on their faces and the woman sighed with relief. She sadly smiled and said, "I thank you. Now, I am glad knowing that my task will soon be complete."_

_Then, the woman looked down at her bundle she held in her arms and sighed. She stroked the bundle with gentle hands and murmured, "Soon, my son. Soon, you shall be safe once more."_

_The woman tried to rise, but failed and fell with a gasp of pain. "You're hurt!" the girl exclaimed. "We should help you before you see the Great Deku Tree in that condition."_

_The woman shook her head and replied, "No, No, I must see him at once. My health is not as important as this task I must complete."_

"_If you say so," Kayne replied. He looked at the girl and declared, "Saria, help her on her right side and I'll help her on her left." Kayne and Saria helped the woman get to her feet and helped her across the village to a tunnel naturally formed by the towering trees over their heads. The other Kokiri let them pass, but not without looks of shock written over their faces because their fellow friends were helping a Hylian woman._

_The odd group slowly walked through the tunnel until they reached a tall tree with a thick trunk that almost filled a large clearing. What was strange about that tree was that it had lines that looked like spots for eyes and a mouth and a large nose with a mustache above it._

"_Great Deku Tree, it is your children, Saria and Kayne. We bring before you a woman of the Hylian race who desires to speak with you," Saria called out loud and clear. The woman lifted her head and stared as the tree slowly stirred as if from a deep sleep._

_The tree opened his spots he had for eyes to reveal large dark eyes that amazingly held wisdom and compassion in their depths. He spoke out to them with a booming voice, "So, the time has come. I knew the day a Hylian will come to me would start the wheels of destiny." The woman looked at him with shock upon her face and was about to open her mouth, but the tree spoke yet again, "Yes, I do know what your errand is and that you desire to leave this land, but not without leaving a part of your heart here also."_

"_Then you are correct, O Great One. I love this little bundle of joy with all my heart, but I must leave him with you because I might endanger him by staying here and also that he is a child of destiny," the woman spoke those words then looked down at her bundle which apparently was a child, her child. The two Kokiri then turned their shocked faces from their great guardian to her realizing what her bundle was and what was about to happen. In the Kokiri world, it was unheard of for a Hylian to live with them and a baby at that._

_The woman then looked up at the Kokiri and hopefully soon her son's guardian, but the tree spoke up first, "In answer to your unspoken question, I will be glad to take this precious child under my wing. He will stay here until his destiny decides to be thrust upon him. He will be safe here unlike the others of his race outside of my forest's boundaries."_

_The woman raised her tear-filled face to her son's new guardian, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."_

"_Your welcome. Now, what is the young soon-to-be hero's name? That way he will have a final gift from his mother before you must leave," the tree replied._

_The young mother looked down at her son with gentleness and said so quietly the great tree could hardly hear her, "Link."_

_The leaves shook gently as if from a wind, but there was none. The tree closed his eyes while the wind blew gently against his branches and replied while slowly opening his eyes, "The name fits him. He will be a __**link **__to the past, present, and future. I wish you well on your journey. May your journey be quick. May the goddesses guide your path to where you must go."_

_The woman bowed her head in respect to the wise old tree and replied in kindness, "May your forest never cease. May you live long on this earth."_

_The great tree gave his own gesture of politeness and then looked at the two Kokiri supporting the Hylian woman. "Saria, Kayne, I assign the both of you to take care of young Link. He will need guides in the days to come. I wish for at least one or the both of you to come to me each month to tell me of how he is doing."_

_The two Kokiri bowed their heads in respect and replied at the same time, "We will obey your wishes, Great Deku Tree."_

_The tree shook his leaves lightly and almost seemed to smile. "Good," he replied and then looked at the young Hylian mother. "Now, you needn't worry about your son anymore. He is in very capable hands with these two. They are the best of the best though their leader, Mido, thinks he is greater than they are. That is not the case. I have not seen such devoted Kokiri for a long time. I sense great things to come for both your son and these two."_

"_Thank you. Thank you all for what you have done for me. Now, I am complete," the woman replied. Then, she gently bowed her head, removed the blanket from her infant son's face, and placed a kiss on his brow. "Goodbye, my son. I hope this is not our last meeting. I fear that the next time I'll see you is when you'll be full grown." Then, she stepped from her supporters' hold, and turned and gave him to Saria to hold. She said, "Take care of him for me. He is all I have left."_

_Saria solemnly nodded and they watched as she walked away as if she had not been hurt. In a blink of an eye, she disappeared leaving them to hope she was somewhere safe and that the place she ended up in was a place that will make her happy._

_**15 Years Later**_

The bright stars that shone outside contrasted sharply with how the village healer felt. Sadness was over her like a grey cloak as she relieved the memories of that fateful day fifteen years ago, which started her journey to where she was now. She gazed up at the stars and prayed, "Oh, goddesses. Please let my child be safe. I trust him to be in the palm of your hand since he is your child as much as mine. Guide his steps so that he may not wander from the path that was set before him. Bring him happiness and joy when he can have them. May he find hope when there is none and always find the light in the darkness." She sighed and then continued, "I know this is selfish, but I pray that I may gaze into his face again and hold him in my arms. Oh, it feels like ages ago since I last did that. Also, guide my daughter, Arya Nadia, as she walks this earth. Give her grace, wisdom, and the feeling to know right from wrong." She bowed her head and made a sign of a triangle in the air. Then, she resumed her gaze at the heavens as they resumed their graceful dance of life.


	2. Chapter One: Ordon Village

**Chapter One: Ordon Village**

Sunlight streamed down through the trees to touch the grassy floor below. Fresh dew glinted on the green grass and trees. Blossoms showed off their colors on the ground. Suddenly, the solitude of the forest parted to reveal a lone girl and horse.

Blonde highlights shone in the rays of the sun's light that spilled from above. The natural color served to accentuate the girl's brown hair. Emerald eyes fixed an attentive gaze on the foliage along the trodden path.

Soon, she spotted a blue flower with three leaves. She stopped her grey steed and dismounted. She walked to the tri-leaved flowers and knelt in front of them. She drew a finely crafted knife and neatly cut the plant and put it in a small, cloth bag full of other flowers and herbs of various kinds. Then, she sheathed the knife.

Suddenly, the woman's voice cut through the solitude, "Navi, what's next on the list Mom gave us? Isn't it dragon's scale?"

A small ball of light that glowed with a blue tint flew from its perch between the horse's ears and hovered a little to the side of the girl's right ear. A small voice uttered, "Yes, I believe so, Arya. After that, we only need to gather kingsfoil and yellowroot."

A smile lit up the girl's pretty face. A look of relief crossed her countenance as she replied, "That's good. If I remember right, dragon's scale and kingsfoil are in a patch to the west of us." The ball of light bobbed in the air as her version of an affirmative.

They moved to the west. Arya led the way on foot, leading her horse, and Navi fluttered behind the girl. Though there was no path, the group seemed at ease as they went deeper into the woods. The serenity of the forest was undisturbed as they passed through it; the birds continued their song overhead as if nothing could disrupt them.

After several minutes, they reached a small clearing where a small patch of a type of red-flowered plant bloomed and a plain green plant flourished. Arya stopped the horse at the edge of the clearing and went ahead with Navi. She knelt like before by the two plants, cut some, and put them in her bag.

They went to another place close by and she stopped to pick some yellow roots that Arya put in her bag with the other plants. Arya ran to her horse and put the bag in a secure spot by the saddle. Then, she mounted the horse and Navi settled on a spot on the girl's shoulder.

Arya had the horse walk to the dirt road and then coaxed it along until it was moving at a full gallop. Horse, rider, and fairy sped through the forest until they saw a village in the distance and the rider slowed the horse to a nice trot. She steered the horse to a house at the edge of the village near the forest.

It was an average house, but Arya had called it home for all of her fifteen years and therefore it was as grand as a mansion in her eyes. It was made of sturdy wood for the walls, stone for the foundation and chimney, and shale for the roof. It had four bedrooms, two for her and her parents, and the others for the guest and sick rooms since her mother was a healer, which was called a "Galen" in the Ordon villager's tongue, two washrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a basement that was used for storage.

Arya stopped her horse before the house and got off him with Navi flying above her. She removed the saddle and bag and placed the saddle over a nearby fence. "There you go, Aurelius. That's a good horse. Now, go enjoy yourself and rest from the day's ordeals," Arya's tone was soothing, as if she were having a chat with an old friend.

Aurelius nickered and nuzzled her before galloping off into the fenced off grassy field before him. He galloped along the fence, mane and tail streaming behind him. Then, he came to an abrupt halt and reared up into the air. Finally, he came down and dropped his head to chomp on the juicy grass before him.

Arya watched all this with joy in her heart, glad that her friend was enjoying himself. Suddenly, she heard a deep chuckle sound off behind her and a voice say, "That horse is quite something. It's a wonder you tamed him when no one else could."

Arya spun around to find her father, Damon, behind her. His brown eyes sparkled with mirth and a smile graced his lips. He had a plain, rugged look about him that was handsome on a man. He had short brown hair streaked with grey and he wore simple clothes perfect for an Ordon villager.

Arya smiled, "Hello, Dad. How has your day been?"

Arya's father nodded. "Good. You? Did you gather everything your mother wanted?"

Arya replied, "Yes, I did. Isn't the day beautiful? I'm glad for the opportunity to ride Aurelius today."

Her father smiled, "Yes, it is. Did Navi enjoy herself? Ever since she arrived here, she's been not all that happy."

"Of course she did. Didn't you, Navi?" Arya asked. Navi gave her version of an affirmative.

Arya's father nodded; then said, "Good. Your mother wants you, Arya. She needs those herbs to make a salve for young Garen. Apparently he hurt himself while helping his father out in the fields."

Arya nodded quickly and grabbed her bag. "Bye, Dad!" She grinned when she saw her father sigh and shake his head as she rushed away.

XxXxXx

A woman knelt by a young boy of no more than ten while looking over him. His right knee and left hand were bleeding, and he moaned and groaned while being inspected on a small bed.

"Will he be alright?" a woman's soft voice uttered.

The woman looked up. One could see that her face had been beautiful once, it still was, after a fashion; however, it had been marked by many cares as a result of the passage of time. A fair trade, however, for the wisdom that shone forth from her eyes as she turned to regard the mother of the child, "I'm sure he'll be just fine after being patched and rested up. That is usually the case with injuries such as these. I hope that Arya will be here soon. She has the herbs I need for his salves."

The other woman silently nodded and her husband, a strong fellow, put a tanned arm around her thin shoulders. It was like this for a few minutes until Arya entered with the bag of herbs.

She knelt by her mother and extracted the items needed to treat the boy's injuries. They expertly made the mixture and Arya moved close to the boy.

She gently took a hold of his uninjured hand, "Don't worry, it's going to be alright, Garen." The boy turned his bright blue eyes to her and seemed to put his trust in her and her mother's care.

Arya murmured, "Now, take deep, calming breaths while my mother helps make you better. In…Out…In…Out." She continued like this until her mother gently applied the salves and bandaged him up.

Finally, the procedure was complete and the boy fell into a deep, healing sleep. The two women got up and motioned to the parents of the unfortunate child to follow them outside. After closing the door of the room, the older of the two healers gave a small leaf wrapped bundle and a roll of torn up cloths to the mother of the child.

Arya's mother instructed, "Now, he must sleep as long as possible. When he wakes up, change the bandages by first putting some of the healing salve on it, then covering it up with one of these cloths. Keep on doing this until the bleeding stops and he should be fine."

The recipient of the healing supplies tearfully replied, "Thank you, Rhia Galen. I don't know what this village would do without you. You and Arya have been a blessing in our lives since you came here seventeen years ago and especially now that your daughter has followed in your path."

The Galen humbly nodded her head. She put a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Remember if you need to call us to help you with Garen's treatment do call upon me or Arya. We are always glad to help."

The husband to the tearful woman said with a slight drawl, "I don't suspect we will. The instructions ya gave seem easy enough."

Rhia nodded and removed her hand from the woman's shoulder and said, "Alright then. We best be going. Come, Arya. It should be time to eat soon."

Arya nodded her head and replied, "Yes, Mother." She followed her mother outside into the crisp afternoon air.

While they walked, her mother said, "So your father reached you when you got home. That's good. I take it Navi's home already?"

Arya nodded her head. "Yes, she is. She must've been tired from the ride and flying too."

"I heard something of interest from a person from the east," Rhia said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently, there has been talk of a traveler who has been traveling east. Talk says that the man is unlike anything anyone's seen before."

"How so?"

Rhia frowned. "He didn't say. Well, it seems like Ordon will finally get a visitor from outside this town and the towns of Galeth, Belltona, and Cyndin."

Arya smiled, nodded her head, and said excitedly, "I've always wondered what the other people out there are like. I hope the traveler comes through here. I will like to meet him."

Her mother sighed and looked off into the distance. "So would I, my daughter. So would I." Mother and daughter stopped on a small hill and stared at the glowing sunset. Splashes of red and gold lit up their faces and danced in their eyes. Tomorrow would bring something new, of that, both appeared certain.


	3. Chapter Two: The Green Wanderer

**Chapter Two: The Green Wanderer**

A cheerful tune wound through the leaves in the forest. A green-garbed figure glided through the trees on a brown mare**,** a blue and silver ocarina set to his lips. He expertly guided the mare through the trees with his legs while keeping his fingers occupied with his instrument.

The locals called him "The Green Wanderer", "Elf", "The Traveling Musician", or "The Outlander." People also called him "Fairy Boy", "Grasshopper", and "Hero." He _was _all of these things, to one degree or another, but to those who truly knew his nature, he was Link, the Hero of Time.

The man was on a quest to find a lost friend whom he had known since his adventures first began at the age of seven. During this journey, he had passed through other lands similar to his native home, Hyrule. These places had all been troubled by one crisis or another, and he had helped out whenever it was within his power. The ability to manipulate the flow of time had come in handy, not to mention the vast array of other skills he had picked up over the course of his young life.

He ended his song and put the instrument away in a pocket on his tunic. Then, he took a swig of water and sighed with contentment. A small ball of light, a fairy, flew from its spot on his shoulder and commented, "That was a good song. Are you going to play it at your next performance?"

"That and several others," the young man replied. "Now, Tatl, do remember to stay out of sight. You don't want to repeat last time's incident."

The fairy shuddered at the memory. During one occasion where the pair had stopped in a village, Tatl had decided she had had enough with hiding on Link's person all day and had left his side to explore a bit. After a time, she had attracted the attention of a small girl, who thinking she was a bug, had snatched her up and put her in a bottle. Fortunately, she only had to endure the little girl's presence for a short while since Link, who had noticed she was missing, had distracted the girl with some fancy trick and then released Tatl from the bottle. From then on, she had vowed she would listen to Link better than she had.

Tatl bobbed in the air vigorously. "Just to clarify things up, I have to softly shout 'Hey!' if I sense your friend. Right**?**"

Link thought it over quick and replied confidently, "Yeah, that's the plan." Then, he sighed and stared off into the distance. "Navi, where are you?" he softly murmured.

The trees shadowed the sun's fading light as the group moved onwards. Beautiful flowers dotted the sides of the road. Birds chirped in the trees and sang a goodbye song to the sun as it moved slowly downwards.

The sun sank below the trees as Link and Navi left the forest and entered a village. Trees encircled the village on all sides except the north, where the rear of the small hamlet nestled against the base of the forest. Link guided his horse along the road that went straight through the center of town until they reached an inn called The Silver Lining. He stopped the horse near the front, jumped off, and tied the reins to a post. Tatl zoomed inside his floppy hat and stayed there.

Link walked confidently through the door to find a sizable crowd gathered there. He found the innkeeper standing behind a counter and walked to him. He flashed a charming smile and stood before him.

The innkeeper, a slightly chubby man, smiled kindly at Link and asked, "What may I do for you, Sir?"

"I'd like a room for tonight, if you please," Link replied.

The man nodded. "That'll be twenty rupees." After he took the money from Link and put it in a cloth bag on his belt, he inquired, "You travelin' somewhere?"

Link smiled**,** and with a wistful look in his eye said, "Yeah, I need to get home. Been away for far too long."

The innkeeper slowly nodded and replied, "Alright. Your room be number fifteen. To get there, take the stairs to the right and take a left. You should eventually find it. Supper will be served in a short while, and breakfast will be served at seven o'clock 'til nine. Here's your key and have a good day."

Link took the key from the innkeeper and put it in a pocket. Link was about to go back outside to get his bags when he heard, "Young master, just to let ya know, there'll be the town's semiannual Talent Show held here if you're interested and you can still enter for a slight fee of 5 rupees."

Link considered it; a talent show might be fun. He turned around and grabbed a blue rupee from his money pouch. The innkeeper smiled and pulled out a list. As the young traveler wrote down his name and act, the man commented, "So you be a musician." His grin widened. "The town always fancy's a good song. What do you play then?"

"You'll see," Link winked as he went out to get his bags. He watched the innkeeper frown and lightly shake his head before he went out the door to which Link softly chuckled.

Link took his bags off Epona and then led her around to a stable that was adjacent to the inn. Once Epona was settled inside one of the stalls, he brushed her down and fed her a carrot. "That's a good girl. You did a nice job today, Epona," he murmured softly as he patted her side.

His work completed, Link gathered what belongings he needed and made his way back into the inn. Then he went up to his room and opened the door. He dropped them on a space on the floor. The room was modestly sized with a wooden framed bed, a desk, a chair, a medium-sized chest, and a washbasin. A window revealed the towering mountains and trees outside.

Link put his sword and shield off his back and put them on the chair. Then, he removed a beautifully carved harp, one with gentle curves and whorls, completely smooth to the touch. It smelled of the forest and reminded him of home.

He gently plucked a note and it sang like birds in springtime. He played a scale that eventually became a song. The notes spoke of towering trees and undulating waves. Swirling sands and rolling hills, even of a love that had been lost. He lowered it, sighed, slung it on his back, and straightening his back headed downstairs.

When he emerged downstairs, he heard a small band play on a small stage area. There was a fiddler, a guitarist, and a harmonica player. They were playing a lively, upbeat tune and the many gathered were clapping and stomping their feet. Soon enough, in a cleared out area, a small group of people were dancing and twirling. The joy was so contagious Link almost felt like joining in the festivity.

Link sat down at a table and, in a minute, a serving girl came over and asked for his drink order. He ordered water and waited for his drink.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone land on a seat at his table. He looked up with surprise at a smiling man's face framed by short brown hair streaked with grey. "Hello, there. Mind if I sit with you?"

Link, for once at a loss for words, replied, "Um…Ah…Sure." He blushed with embarrassment.

The man laughed and held out a strong, callused hand, which Link shook and released. "The name's Damon. What's yours?"

"Link," he replied with a smile.

Damon smiled and said, "Well, Link, welcome to Ordon. How long do you plan to stay here?"

"I just plan to stay the night. I need to get home. I've been journeying around the country lately and want to head back."

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Hyrule. Have you been there or heard of it before?" Link inquired.

"Hyrule, huh? My wife's been there. In fact, she lived there before she came to live here, met and married me," Damon declared.

Link's reply was enthusiastic. Someone from Hyrule might have information on stray fairies, or even perhaps know of Navi herself. "I should meet her then. We could compare notes on our experiences."

Damon nodded and said, "Sure. She and our daughter, Arya, should be here soon because of the Talent Show. Arya is in the Talent Show, but I'm not exactly sure what she's doing. She wouldn't tell me. Are you in it?"

"Yeah, I decided to play a couple songs on my harp and ocarina."

"Really! Arya plays the harp too. Her mother taught her and both of them do real well with it. How long have you been playing?"

"Not too long ago. I started several years ago," Link declared.

Damon nodded his head. He appeared distracted by something, and Link followed his gaze to a nicely dressed man with a small medal on his chest. He had appeared on stage after the band had finished its performance. The serving girl arrived with Link's order, and the young man grabbed a morsel off the plate immediately.

After a few bites, Link nodded towards the stage. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that is the mayor, Michael Delving. You see that medal he's wearing there? That's the medal of office that every mayor receives. He's about to give his opening speech before the big event," Damon replied.

Right after he said this, the mayor cleared his throat. "Welcome, one and all to Ordon's semiannual Talent Show. I see some familiar and unfamiliar faces in this crowd, but that is okay. Everyone is welcome to this great event. The Talent Show is a celebration of our town's many talents and the talents of those who decide to join that are not of here. I thank you all for coming and I hope you all will enjoy the show! Please welcome our first act, one who frequents these events, Al Larkin."

The mayor stepped down off the stage and allowed a young man to step on the stage. He brought out some colored balls and started to juggle gradually adding balls increasingly. When the act was close to its finish, a pair of women stepped through the inn door. They went unnoticed by the crowd, but Damon waved them over to Link's table."

As the two got closer, Link noticed something interesting. Both of the women, young and old, had pointed ears like his, but the younger of the two had not as defined points as him and the woman. Strangely, Damon had rounded ears and so did all the other townspeople. Link deduced that the two women were Damon's wife and daughter.

The younger woman had long brown hair and eyes that shone as emeralds. She wore a fine dress of woven green cloth that accentuated her eyes well, and her manner was so unlike a simple villager that Link had to blink away the memory of the princess he had left behind. A finely crafted harp made of shiny metal hung from her back.

Oddly, though, it was the older woman that captured his interest. She had a dignity about her person, as if she were a noble at court. There was a mixture of compassion and confidence in her eyes, a strong combination, and blonde hair fell down her back in a nicely woven braid. The simple dress she wore, made of white cloth, appeared as fine as an elegant dress on her person, such was the presence she was able to exude. Though many cares had worn down her face, the beauty of her countenance seemed enhanced, rather than diminished by the path time had wrought across it.

XxXxXx

Rhia looked with surprise at the young man who sat with her husband. He looked familiar**,** as if she should know him, but looked like a stranger to her. He looked Hylian in look with his pointed ears and slightly angled eyes. The youth wore the traditional blue earring of a Hylian adolescent who had come of age. He was tall, but not overly so, and had shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a floppy green hat, matching green tunic, white long-sleeved undershirt, white leggings, brown knee-high boots, and brown gloves. A wooden harp was slung on his back.

The man's appearance reminded Rhia of her first husband, Peter, but she chose not to dwell on those memories. To linger in that place was to invite thoughts of her first child, Link, something she could not afford to do. Not if she wished to have peace of mind.

Suddenly, a voice intruded on her thoughts, "The Talent Show will like to call Link to the stage." She spun to look at the stage and wondered if the name was just her imagination and that there wasn't a person**,** here, who had the same name as her beloved son, Link.

She turned back to her husband and watched as the stranger said something to Damon and got up. She followed him with her eyes and almost fainted as he went up to the stage. She swayed and put her hand to her heart as her beautiful Arya sat her down next to her husband and the young man**,** who appeared as if in a dream**,** walked up to the stage.

The Hylian sat down on a stool, got out a blue and silver ocarina, and put it to his lips. At first, it seemed like nothing was going to happen, but then a single note blew into the air and became a whole string of notes. The string of notes became a joyful song. It filled the air and soon the townsfolk who were talking before were struck speechless by this young man's gift. It seemed like the air was dancing with energy before them.

Rhia recognized the song. It was playing before she reached the Kokiri village and when she got there, Saria, the Kokiri girl who had helped her out so much, was playing that tune. She stopped it when she noticed Rhia coming into their sanctuary bleeding and cradling a bundle of cloths.

Rhia's eyes filled with tears as she watched this miracle. She silently thanked the goddesses as her boy, her Link, played Saria's Song before her. Suddenly, the song ended and the audience was so amazed they forgot to clap. He put the ocarina away and brought out the harp on his back.

He closed his eyes and released a melody that was so beautiful and calming. It reminded Rhia of a lullaby that lulled little kids to sleep, and then she figured out what it was. It was _Zelda's_Lullaby. The Royal Family of Hyrule's lullaby that was composed by one of the many queens named Zelda. Rhia wondered how he came across the song and wondered if he had encounters with the Royal Family before he came here.

Rhia felt her husband put a hand around her shoulder and turned to look at him. Damon gestured to Link with his head as if in silent question and she nodded with a small smile on her lips. She watched Arya look at them with a curious look on her face and Rhia slowly shook her head as if to answer it. Arya nodded, then looked to face her unknown half-brother.

Rhia smiled as she realized she had all her family under one roof and suddenly wished her former husband, Peter, had been here to see this, but she knew he would be watching up in the Sacred Realm with the rest of her family. She laid her head on Damon's shoulder and listened to her eldest child play his song. She watched his fingers glide effortlessly over the strings with a peaceful look upon his handsome features.

The song ended and his eyes slowly opened. After a few long minutes, his audience clapped and cheered. Rhia and her family stood up and joined the crowd too. Link smiled widely and bowed. Then, he swung his harp onto his back. He exited the still cheering crowd and took his original place by Damon.

Link gave a sheepish smile and waved a hand at his audience. He walked back over to where Damon and the others sat and settled into his chair with a sigh of relief. His hands crossed behind his head, the young man leaned back in his chair and decided it was safe to relax.

"How long have you been playing?" Damon's wife asked. There was more than a bit of interest in her eyes. Link wondered at this. Another thing he couldn't shake was the familiarity of her voice. It struck a part of him that he was unable to identify, as if the warmth he detected in her words stirred a forgotten place in his heart.

"Um…about a couple years or so before now. I was taught by a friend of mine that I made on my travels and also by memory."

"By memory! Not many people can do that."

Link blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm not like other people. I'm a fast learner since I've self taught myself a lot of things."

"I can tell. You're from Hyrule right?"

"Isn't it obvious? Are you from Hyrule originally?"

Damon's wife smiled sweetly and said, "Yes, it's obvious to a native Hyrulian, which I am."

Link nodded in interest. "I see. So how long have you been away from Hyrule?"

She sighed sadly; and said, "Twenty years. You?"

"Ten," Link admitted.

"Really? So why did you leave Hyrule?" Damon's wife kindly asked.

Link looked up into her kind green eyes and said, "I left on a search for a lost friend. She was the only companion I had during my darkest hours and she aided me in ways that saved my life many times over." Suddenly, he brightened slightly and smiled, "But enough about me. You know my name's Link, since it was announced, but what's yours?"

"Rhia, Rhia Galen. Now, I'm curious. How long are you staying here?" she responded.

"Just today. Why?"

"I've been thinking. Would you like to come over to my place and discuss things since we both are former Hyrulians? I would certainly like to know how my old homeland is doing. I also want you to come over about a personal matter. When I left Hyrule, I left some family behind and I'm wondering how they are," she inquired.

Link thought this over. He wanted to talk to her too since she was from Hyrule. He was curious if anyone had seen or heard something about a fairy in their area. He was also wondering if she knew anything about what happened to Navi. Link said excitedly, "I think I will accept your offer. Where is your house by the way?"

"It's at the edge of the village over by the forest. It is wooden with a stone chimney. There's a horse pen over by the house and there should be a grey horse in there when you arrive," Rhia informed him.

Link nodded thoughtfully. "So will I be able to put my horse with your horse in the pen? Because than I don't have to tie her to a post."

Rhia smiled and nodded her head. "That'll be alright. Aurelius is usually friendly with other horses, but especially with the mares, if you get my meaning."

"Yeah, I'm sure Epona will be fine," he said.

Just as Rhia was about to say something in reply, a loud voice cried out, "Would Arya please come to the stage?" In reply, the young woman that sat at his table rose up and walked up to the stage. Her long brown hair swayed down her back and her harp moved slightly as she walked. She glided up the steps and gently sat down on the stool on the stage.

He watched as she removed her harp from her back and got it settled against her in the proper position. She looked up at the crowd with her beautiful emerald eyes and opened her delicate mouth. The most stunning sound sang as her voice as she sang a song that moved everyone there. Everyone sat speechless as her voice weaved a song full of emotion and beauty. The tune moved around them and through them as she sang. All of her audience felt the emotions she sang of in her song and many of them cried at the magnificence of her voice and of her song.

Link sat as if a spell had captured him and watched this enchanting young woman sing her song. He felt as if Arya's song had taken him and wound a string around them so they were attached. He watched her attentively while trying to discern why he felt close to her.

Eventually, the song slowed down to its end and, like before with Link, the crowd took their time reacting to the end with applause and cheering. Arya stood up and curtsied, and made her way down the stage with her harp back on her back. When this mysterious and beautiful woman made it to her family, Link watched her be embraced by her family and couldn't help but feel jealous.

Jealousy was an unusual emotion for a hero. Most times it was easy to forget his status as an orphan. He had Saria and Kayne, the Kokiri who had watched out for him since he had arrived in the forest so long ago. Both they and the Great Deku Tree had kindly taken care of him when his mother had apparently been unable to do so. He was grateful to them, but it wasn't exactly what one could call a _normal_ family.

The strange experiences of his life, coupled with the fact that his only constant companions were fairies and animals, served only to enhance his loneliness. It was as if a perpetual shroud of solitude had settled over his person. That was why Link had sought out Navi; she had been the one individual who had fully comprehended the changes that had occurred in his life, the one who had seen all that happened during his first adventure.

The only one who came close to understanding his plight had been Zelda, but the need to seek out his friend had forced Link to leave the princess. And finally, his heart simply craved such normalcy; he desired the world of sibling rivalry and parental guidance. He wanted to know what it was like to have an evening meal filled with a father's stories and a mother's tender care.

He needed it.

The absence of such things caused an ache to fill his spirit during the bleaker moments of the night. Those were also the times when the young man wondered if this quest would ever find its completion. He felt such emotions were unbefitting the man who had vanquished Ganondorf and was the bearer of Courage, but in spite of what some would call miraculous gifts, the feelings remained.

Eventually, he decided to congratulate the young singer and harpist on her performance. Link got up and made his way to them with no sign on his face of his earlier jealousy. The young hero watched her turn to look his way when he came and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. It looked like to him that she had all her parents' good traits and none of the bad, but who was he to know if she did or not. He was a stranger in this land after all.

Link smiled and held out a hand, which she took. "Congratulations on your performance. You did a great job."

Arya smiled and politely replied, "Thank you. You did a great job too. How long have you been playing?"

"I've been playing the harp for a couple of years and the ocarina for ten. You?"

"Three years."

Link nodded interestedly in return and then decided to change the subject. "So, have you been anywhere besides Ordon?"

Arya sighed; and replied, "I've only been to the villages close by here and nowhere else. I heard you're from Hyrule. What's it like? My mother never talks much about where she came from. I think she left some bad memories behind she doesn't want to talk about."

Link started to tell her about Hyrule. They sat down and he told her about all the places he had traveled while living there. He also told of the people he knew and a few of the adventures he had though not the ones that have been forgotten to all that live there at the time. Eventually, he informed her of Termina, Avalon, Caspetia, and Lorsial.

In turn, he heard some about Ordon and the nearby villages. He heard of the myths and superstitions that some of the villagers had. He learned that Rhia was a healer and Arya was her apprentice.

Eventually, they heard Rhia's voice break through their conversation, "Arya, it's time to leave. The show's over. Remember you must be rested up for tomorrow. A healer's job is never over you know."

Arya looked at her mother, sighed, and said, "Alright, Mother." She smiled at Link and said, "I must not have realized the time. Well, I hope to see you again. It was nice talking to you."

"You too." Link smiled as she got up and left. He saw Arya wave back at him as she went with her family and he waved back.

The young traveler got up and stretched his sore muscles from sitting from so long. He trudged up the stairs to his room and entered it. After he closed the door, Tatl quickly zoomed out from under his hat and landed on his bedpost.

"Do…you…know…how…suffocating...it…can…be…in that hat of yours?" the fairy's small voice breathlessly shouted.

Link chuckled and replied, "I obviously don't since I'm not a fairy."

"Arrgh! You humans are so frustrating! Do you know that!"

"Nope, but I've been told." Link shook his head while he silently laughed in amusement at the small fairy's tantrum. He could imagine if she were human she would be crossing her arms and looking away from him right now. Link sighed; and sat down on the chair. "I'm sorry, Tatl. But it's so funny when you're angry. Actually, it's funny when all fairies are angry." His mind wandered to the times Navi got angry at him for doing things he did or didn't do. Back at Lon Lon Ranch, he tripped over a milk bucket as a young kid and Navi yelled at him for being clumsy.

"_Goddesses, Link! Why do you have to be so clumsy?"_

Another time, when he was older, she yelled at him for attacking one of Ganondorf's minions the wrong way.

"_Link, you don't attack it that way! Use the hammer!"_

Navi was a frustrating, but helpful partner. She could be annoying at times and a good person to talk to too. She could give one much needed advice when one needed it and information one already knew when one didn't need it. She could get repetitive at times, but it helped when Link had moments of forgetfulness.

Link shook his mind free of the memories and asked eagerly, "Did you sense her?"

"No, I'm afraid she wasn't there, but I _did _sense some fairy dust on that girl, Arya, you had such fun talking with," Tatl informed.

Link put an elbow on his knee and placed his head on his open palm. "That's interesting. Maybe when I go to their house, The Mystery of the Lingering Fairy Dust can be solved."

Tatl laughed and said, "That's a neat name for it. You're a great friend, Link. Now, if only Tael was here, we would have great fun."

When Link thought of having two fairies around him, the thought shocked him. Would the yelling, worthless information, and annoying voices ever end? He shivered at the thought while Tatl chuckled at his reaction.

Suddenly, Link yawned, got up and stretched. "I think it's time for bed. See you in the morning, Tatl." He padded over to his bed and sat down. He removed his boots and socks, and all his clothes, but his undershirt and his breeches. He slid under the bed's covers and fell asleep to the sound of Tatl's voice telling him goodnight.


	4. Chapter Three: Discovery and Reunion

**Chapter Three: Discovery and Reunion**

The sun shone brightly as Link woke to the sound of songbirds greeting the new day. He quickly got up and did what needed to be done. Before he put his hat on, he placed a sleepy Tatl on his head. He grabbed his things and headed downstairs.

Link emerged from his room and followed a mouth-watering aroma as it led him into the main room. There were already people there, with hearty plates of delicious food spread before them. He grabbed a seat and waited for the server. After he ordered his food, he sat back and thought of the day's events.

When he was done here, he would ride Epona to Rhia's house. He would stay there for a few hours then head back on his journey to Hyrule. Link was certain that his visit with Rhia would be enlightening. He would learn more about Hyrule's history and maybe about the Great War. He'd always wondered about that terrible event in Hyrule's history. It would be fun to trade stories with Rhia; he'd be able to learn more about her as well.

The young man hoped that their conversation would yield information on Navi. He was a bit nervous about seeing her again, if he did get to see her. He hoped his old friend wouldn't get angry at him for searching for her. The former Kokiri greatly valued his fairy partner's friendship.

One person Link would be happy to see was Rhia's daughter, Arya. He enjoyed her company last night. She was beautiful and good-natured.He was puzzled by the intensity of emotion that welled up within him when he was around her. It was not the same as a romantic attraction, of that he was certain, but neither could he deny that her presence struck a hidden chord within his spirit.

The server from before brought him a hot, steaming plate of pancakes, sausage, and eggs, and a tall glass of milk. After thanking the server, he ate his meal and put a tip of fifteen rupees on the table. After he finished his meal, Link grabbed his bags and went out to the stable. He saddled Epona and led her outside. He quickly mounted his steed and rode her in the direction of his destination.

Meanwhile, he paid attention to the sights, sounds, and smells of Ordon. The occasional villager took notice of the green-clad rider. Many greeted him with a smile or a wave as he passed through, gestures to which he responded in kind. Link took in the sights around him.Children played in the streets. Merchants called out their wares. People greeted and talked with one another.

Soon, Link spotted a house with a horse pen on the side. When he came closer, a beautiful sight greeted his eyes. Arya was outside grooming a grey horse. Her voice was raised in song and drifted over to the young man. The sight before him shifted slightly, as memories wafted into his mind on the wind of Arya's voice. He saw a red-haired girl with a brush in her hand and a melody on her tongue. Before her was Epona, his faithful steed. Malon was her name and she had been his first friend, his first crush, he recalled fondly, outside of the Kokiri Forest.

Link wondered how Malon was doing. He hoped she was happy and that the ranch was doing well. She would catch many a man's eye, as she did him. He was curious if one of those men happened to catch her eye as well. If they were together, he was happy for them and wished them luck.

Arya noticed Link then and waved to the young man. A smile spread across his face and he returned the warm greeting. The girl stopped what she was doing and began to head toward him. He got off Epona and led her over to the young maiden.

Arya smiled. "So, this is the Epona I heard so much about. That's a beautiful horse, Link. It's a pleasure to meet you, Epona." She curtsied to which Epona nickered in appreciation.

Link chuckled and rubbed Epona on the neck. "You like that. Don't you, girl?" In answer, Epona nuzzled his shoulder.

Arya gave Link an admiring look. "You and your horse have quite a bond. I admire that in you, Link."

"Thanks. We've had a long time to perfect it."

Arya nodded thoughtfully and said, "Come. Let's go. Just put Epona in with Aurelius and then come inside." Link went and did as she said.

They watched Aurelius trot up and curiously look at the stranger who came into his pen. He sniffed her over and neighed. Then, he trotted to a patch of grass and neighed again as if to beckon her over. Epona whinnied back and went to join him. The two horses ate the grass together. Link and Arya looked at each other, smiled, and then walked up to the house.

XxXxXx

Rhia paced the length of her living room while her husband and the household's resident fairy looked on. Navi stared with puzzlement at her nervousness. Sometimes even a fairy couldn't understand the behavior of humans. She looked at Damon and asked, "Why is Rhia so nervous?"

Damon sighed. "Someone is coming here today. She met and invited him over here. Apparently, they have much they are going to talk about."

"So, who's coming over then?"

"A person she knew long ago before you came here." He looked intently at his wife."Rhia, please stop pacing. I know it's supposed to help, but please stop for a sec. Just calm down."

Rhia stopped. She sighed and closed her eyes. She slowly took a few deep breaths.

"Do you feel better now?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I do, but I'm still nervous. I…I don't know how he'll react. He hardly knows any of the information I'm going to tell him." Rhia looked down and shuffled her feet.

Damon moved over and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and put a hand around his waist. "Don't worry you'll do fine. Just don't put it all upon him at once. Start with normal conversation first then build up to the big stuff."

Navi hovered over to the couple. "I'm sure you'll do fine with whatever you're doing. You always do. Though I can't help but feel you're keeping something important from me."

Rhia looked at Navi with eyes burdened with many worries. "I assure you, Navi. We'll tell you everything once this mess is over with."

Then, three pairs of ears heard the front door open and close, and two pairs of feet come in. They next heard a single person walk their way. Arya appeared from around the corner. "He's here. I left him in the entryway."

Rhia sighed. "And so it begins. Arya, can you and Navi leave us alone for now?"

Arya looked in her mother's eyes and replied, "Of course. I understand. Come, Navi. Let's go do something." Girl and fairy hesitantly went across the room and through a close-by doorway.

XxXxXx

Link shuffled his feet and sighed. What was taking Arya so long? So what if it had only been a couple of minutes since she left, he was feeling weird being in someone else's house alone. Normally, he wasn't like this, but for some reason today was different. He could feel it in his very bones.

A soft voice intruded on his thoughts, "Calm down, Link. It's not as if something bad is going to happen."

Link exhaled. "I guess you're right. Have you sensed anything like last night?"

"I have and the trail is getting thicker the farther we go," Tatl declared.

Link smiled and asked, "Does it smell similar to the woods I first met you in?"

A couple moments later, his partner gave an answer. "It is. It's less dark and scary. More light and earthy. People smells are intermingled in it."

Link was about to answer when his ears picked up two people coming his way. He whispered, "Let me know if you pick up anything else.**" **He heard an affirmative in reply. The young hero straightened his tunic as best he could and waited for the people who were coming.

The footsteps drew closer and closer until Rhia and Damon emerged…without Arya. Link tried to not show his disappointment at the young woman's disappearance. He had really enjoyed the time they had spent together, however brief it might have been.

The pair stopped a short distance from Link. Damon greeted, "Welcome to our home, Link. If you would follow us further inside, we can all talk."

Link nodded and while walking, asked a question he had been wondering about earlier. "Where's Arya? Why didn't she come with you?"

Rhia looked at Damon and then said, "She had things she needed to get done. She should be back later."

Link nodded silently behind them and the group continued to walk on. They soon emerged in a spacious living room that was nicely decorated. There was an empty fireplace, a couple chairs and couches, and a small bookshelf. Damon and Rhia situated themselves on a couch and Link claimed a chair across from them.

Rhia looked up at him and seemed to finally notice his sword and shield along with Damon. They both stared at him with wide eyes.

Link asked, "Are you uncomfortable with my stuff? I can take it off, if you like."

"No, you needn't do that. We'll be fine. It's just no one's been in here with a sword and shield before," Rhia replied.

Damon cleared his throat. "How long have you had those?"

Link paused and declared, "I've had this sword for seven years and the shield for ten. They both are of Hylian design."

"May I see your shield?" Rhia asked. Link complied by taking his shield from his back and handing it to her. She carefully examined it taking time to lay her hand on the Triforce mark and looking at the markings.

Rhia looked up and asked, "Link, do you know why the phoenix is emblazoned on each and every Hylian shield?"

Link frowned and thought about it for a moment. He looked at her and replied, "No, why is it?"

Rhia leaned forward after putting his shield on a table in front of her. Her eyes gleamed as if she was sharing a secret. "Hyrule used to be not as big as you know it now. It was once not together with the lands of the Gorons, Gerudo, Kokiri, and Zoras. It only included Hyrule Castle Town, Hyrule Field, and Lake Hylia.

"Once a disaster shook the small kingdom and left them devastated. Eventually, it ended, but not without help from all the races who helped Hyrule out of the kindness of their hearts. After this, they added their lands to Hyrule's so all may benefit, the land became, as you know it now. With the other races help, Hyrule rose from its ashes like the phoenix of legend and became a great kingdom."

Link nodded thoughtfully over what he heard. So this was how Hyrule became how it was. He noticed Damon had left and pushed that thought from his mind. Then, another question came to mind. "How was the Great War started? I've always wondered about it since I was born near the end of that time."

Rhia's face became more solemn and she bowed her had as though it was weighed down by something great. "I will tell you, but for the second half of my tale you will have to wait, because I don't want to tell it all in one sitting. So we will have a short break in between it and you can tell me about what Hyrule is like since you last saw it."

She spun a tale of the Great War's beginning. She told how the Sheikah fought the Gerudos because of some great conflict between them. Eventually, the Gorons and Zoras joined separate sides and fought one another. Link was informed how the Hylians were stuck in the middle and that some joined one side and some another.

After two hours time, Rhia ended the first part of her tale and went out to get some refreshments. Link got up and stretched. He walked to the bookshelf and examined its contents.

The titles included _The History of Hyrule, The Myths and Legends of Hyrule_, and many others. Most had something to do with Hyrule in some form or another.

Link picked up the book, _The Myths and Legends of Hyrule_. He flipped through the pages and randomly stopped at one. The chapter was titled "The Hero of Time."

The young hero's eyes widened and he double-checked the title. His eyes didn't deceive him. He turned to the next page and what he saw shocked him. It showed a stained-glass picture of the hero of legend. On the left side of the picture, a man stood in armor, a forest surrounding him in a small half-circle. A beautiful woman stood opposite him, a castle to the right of her. In the middle, the Master Sword stood with its blade in a stone. The Triforce glowed over them while darkness covered the land. Amidst the darkness, the figures glowed in radiant light.

Link stared in wonder at the picture. Suddenly, he felt as if his left hand burned. The book fell with a _clunk_. He backed away and removed his glove. The Hero of Time looked with awe as his Triforce symbol glowed. This hadn't happened in a long time. Before when it did that, something bad or important was going to occur. He didn't think anything important was likely to happen and Rhia's family seemed nice to him.

Then, Link heard Rhia on her way back. He hurriedly put his glove on and placed the book back where it belonged.

Link spun around to find Rhia carrying a tray of food. She smiled as she spotted him by the bookshelf. "So you were looking at my books. Did you find any you like?" She walked to the table between where they sat earlier and placed the tray by his shield.

He moved to sit in his chair and replied, "Hyrulean myths and legends fascinate me and they always will." "Especially since, I'm involved in one," he thought.

Rhia sat down as well. "Is there one that fascinates you the most?" she asked.

"The legend of the Hero of Time. How it says a hero will save Hyrule from a great evil."

"You know there are those who believe the legend is true." Rhia looked intently at him as if awaiting his answer.

Link popped a grape in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "And I'm one of those believers."

"Why is that?" Rhia propped her head on the palm of her hand as her elbow rested on her knee.

Link looked at her. "How should I put this? I don't want to give anything away," he thought. Then, he replied, "Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, came to talk to King Daphnes ten years ago. After Princess Zelda intruded their conversation, he vanished without a trace never to be seen again. I saw him once and felt as if that man was evil to the very core of him. After he disappeared, I came to wonder if the Hero of Time intervened that day."

"For some reason, I think you have more reason to believe in the Hero of Time than most people," Rhia replied.

Link shrugged. "So what? There are others who believe as I do."

Rhia nodded thoughtfully. "I see. I agree with you that the Hero of Time legend is true." Before Link asked why, she continued by saying that she wanted to finish her tale of the Great War. While she talked, they had their snack of fruit, bread, and juice.

When she mentioned how Ganondorf orchestrated the whole thing, Link felt sick to his stomach. He still had nightmares of that man, and to think he had started the Great War. It was all part of his plan to take over Hyrule. Link guessed he didn't figure into the evil king's plot at first.

During the fourth year of the war, Ganondorf led Gerudos and a small force of loyal Hylians to take Hyrule. He sent Gerudo assassins to kill the Royal Family. They would've been successful if the Sages and the King's Guard hadn't interfered.

The fifth year it ended. That year Link was born and Rhia fled to Ordon. Hyrule slowly went back to normal and it became peaceful.

"That is how the Great War ended. A war of loss, betrayal, and strife. My tale is done and over," Rhia solemnly said.

Link mused the story over. He felt that there was more that happened during those last two years than she told him. He wouldn't pester her about it. It was best that she tell him in her own time.

Then, the person he was thinking of sighed. She looked up at Link and slowly smiled. "Would you like to know the reason why I believe in the legend of the Hero of Time?"

"Ah…sure. Why not? Why do you believe in the legend?" At that last sentence, his voice took on an intrigued tone.

Rhia took a deep breath and prayed a short prayer to the goddesses. She looked deep in Link's eyes. "This is my story. My name is Rhiannon Galen. I am the daughter of Mari and Kiel Galen. My family is a family of healers dedicated to help those who need it. We never refuse to help a person even if they have a bad reputation or they are of a different race. My part of the family was fortunate to serve the nobility and military.

"One day I happened to meet a young soldier whose life we saved. His name was Peter and he was helping his family by joining the military. Eventually, we fell in love and married.

"The war started when we were newlyweds. Peter had to serve in the armed forces and I had to help my family as a healer. Thankfully, the Hylian Army had little involvement in the conflicts between the other races. The healers didn't have many to help, though they gave aid at times to those who were affected.

"The third year I became pregnant and though it was a joyous moment for us, we were frightened. We were uncertain if the world would be a good place for our child to grow up in.

"Then, one day I had a vision. The forest goddess, Faore, visited me. Her eyes shone with the love of a mother for a child. They also contained a courage I've never seen a person before. She stood in front of me and spoke to me. She told me I shouldn't worry. My child would grow up in a safe environment until it was time for him to fulfill his destiny. When the time would come for him to fulfill his destiny, his left hand would glow with the mark of the goddesses. Faore said that she herself would be with him during the trials of that time. She told me I should be proud of him for he would save many and bring peace to Hyrule. His life would be full of hardships and trials, and also happiness and joy.

"When our child was born, it seemed as if he was made of light. He glowed with warm light and it seemed as if he was an angel sent from above. It gradually subsided until his beautiful blue eyes shone with the light's radiance. I knew my child was special from that day on."

At those words, something began to click inside Link. It was as if his heart's puzzle had gained another piece and added it to the bigger picture. For the life of him, he couldn't figure it out just yet.

And then it hit him. The feeling sent his mind reeling, as if he had been on the receiving end of one of Ganondorf's attacks. The words 'destiny, left hand, mark of the goddesses, and Faore' rang, all of them sang out to his heart.He looked down at his left hand where the Triforce had made its mark on him. The young hero slowly looked up at Rhia and her eyes shone with the truth.

"It can't be," Link murmured.

Rhia's eyes teared up. "It is, my son. It is."

Link exclaimed, "But I thought you were dead! How can you be alive?"

Rhia looked down and hesitantly replied, "After the accident that left me with a near fatal wound, I fled to Kokiri Forest. I left you there with the Kokiri and the Great Deku Tree knowing that you would be safe there. Then, I left by using what small magic I had. I was found by Damon and the rest you should know by now. Now, I'm here to be in your life, if you'll let me."

Link sat back in shock. Here was this Hylian woman, who knew so many pieces to his life, and now said that she was… Was it a lie? No, of course she was telling the truth. Who else could have known that story about the Deku Tree, and how he was raised? How could she have known about the Triforce? This was his mother! His mother. The young man's mind was spinning faster than a tornado and threatened to cause just as much devastation.

But then he looked into her glistening eyes and the howling winds within his heart calmed. The storm was soothed. His mother… Hadn't he just been thinking on the road that he wanted a true family, craved it? And this meant that Arya…He had a sister! A sister!

There was only one possible reaction to this knowledge, at least for this hero, and Link acted on it immediately. With tears tumbling from his eyes, the man rose from his place and crossed over to Rhia. She fell into his embrace and began to cry as well. As she sobbed against his chest, he realized something.

_I have a family._


End file.
